


Intercambio de acuerdo

by LizzyLopez



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, M/M, Superman for All Seasons, superman & batman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLopez/pseuds/LizzyLopez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un recuerdo olvidado, un accidente y un Bruce muy enojado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intercambio de acuerdo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, lo base en la imagen traducida por la pagina "SupermanxBatman en Español" que adjunto al OST, es mi primer publicación en la pagina, ciertamente no suelo publicar mis historias, mas sin embargo sentí que esta lo merecía, ademas, la inspiración me nació por si sola.

    

 

**Intercambio de acuerdo**

 

_Su padre estaba por demás extraño, desde hacía unas semanas, no mejor dicho unos meses atrás, desde su vuelta de aquel viaje de placer con su madre, el solo se comportaba ansioso, nervioso y le observaba demasiado, quería preguntarle qué había sucedido y porque según su madre, debido al clima su papá se había perdido dos días, apareciendo después como si nada hubiera pasado, todos habían estado preocupados pero su papá, había regresado ileso, como si no se hubiera perdido en aquella montaña nevada._

_Ahora, este día precisamente, él estaba hablando con su madre de algo sumamente importante, porque bueno, habían mandado a Alfred a mantenerlo ocupado, no es como si esto le molestara, al contrario, no era nada molesto, solo que él, bueno, no solía gustarle mucho que lo mantuvieran ajeno a cosas que tenían que ser referentes a él mismo, más porque bueno, era él, así de simple, si, si era un niño caprichoso, pero es que era hijo único, esa era su escusa, sus padres no tenían planeados más hijos, según palabras de su padre cuando el pedía un hermano o hermana menores._

_Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio entrar a su madre al salón de juegos, se veía calmada y sonriente, algo bueno había pasado, él tenía que investigarlo, su mamá sonreía como si su padre le hubiera dado alguna buena noticia, un gran regalo o cuando el sacaba notas sobre salientes en la el colegio._

_-mamá –dijo levantándose y dejando sus juguetes en el suelo alfombrado- mamá porque sonríes? –pregunto viendo como ella tomaba su libro y volteaba a verle._

_-gracias por cuidarle Alfred –dijo está tomando asiente y palmeando a su lado en el gran sofá donde ella solía leer para los dos varones en casa- Bruce, sonrio porque soy feliz._

_-¿papá te ha regalo algo? –pregunta apenas se deja caer en el sofá._

_Su hijo era todo modales con extraños, pero despreocupado en casa, todos intentaban que él no fuera de este modo, pero el insistía en ser el mismo con ellos, los modales y la etiqueta solo son fuera de la familia, alegaba este, de quien había escuchado esto, era un misterio._

_-tu padre no necesita regalarme algo para ser feliz –dice a su hijo, que solo frunce el ceño, esta solo niega y le besa los cabellos como suele hacerlo- Bruce… fruncir de ese modo el entrecejo no te hace ver lindo, sino todo lo contrario._

_Admiro a su madre unos momentos y asintió, para luego levantarse, prefería seguir jugando, su madre a veces no solía comprenderlo, al menos no su modo de actuar._

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_ **

_Miraba por la ventanilla del auto, su padre había decidido que debían ir a unas vacaciones familiares, los tres juntos, cosa extraña, solían salir solo ellos dos, sin él, alegando que el aún era pequeño, como si tener 5 años fuera algo que le impidiera hacer cosas él solo, él ya sabía servirse leche y galletas sin la ayuda de Alfred, por dios, sus padres no sabían lo difícil que era servirse leche sin derramar una gota del fino vaso de cristal, no sus padres aun le creían un niño pequeño, pero él no era eso, era un niño grande, y aunque sonrieran cuando él lo decía, eso era un niño grande._

_-Bruce –llamo su padre, que iba conduciendo el auto, esta vez, no habían llevado a Alfred como solían hacerlo cuando salían los tres juntos._

_Volteo a ver a su padre, que le miraba desde el espejo retrovisor – ¿si papá?_

_-hay alguien a quien debes conocer –le dice volviendo su mirada al frente._

_Alza una de sus cejas y mira a sus padres, que solo sonríen y empiezan a platicar cosas que para él no tenían sentido alguno, ¿conocer a alguien? El ya conocía a mucha gente, más a un, sus papas no se portaban alegres al presentarle a gente, ellos se mostraban serios y le hacían sugerencias tales como “recuerda saludar”, “recuerda ser educado Bruce”, “no frunzas el ceño cuando algo no te parezca solo sonríe”, “no te alejes mucho de nosotros, aun si nos ve platicando temas de adultos” … y más cosas que bueno, mejor dejaba de lado, de verdad, le estaba afectando ese viaje, alzo su perro blanco de peluche y lo hizo “volar” por el aire, le había puesto una capa en su espalda, roja, claramente era parte del mantelito rojo que Alfred usaba para la mesa del desayuno a diario, pero bueno, era solo una pequeña parte, no creía que fuera a ser para tanto, no es como si fuera a dejarlo desprovisto de galletas cuando sus padres no estaban en casa, ese y muchos más pensamientos de un chico de 5 años cruzaron su mente mientras el auto de sus padres avanza por esa solitaria carretera hasta la cabaña de los Wayne._

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_ **

_Todo había sido muy rápido, apenas tenían unas horas de haber llegado a la cabaña cuando esa luz brillo iluminando la habitación donde los tres estaban, que había pasado, no veía nada, la luz le calaba claramente aun en los ojos, no podía enfocar del todo las imágenes eran confusas, veía formas extrañas, veía formas adultas paradas junto a una especie de ¿cuna?..._

_-Bruce, que haces ven a conocer a Kal –escucha la voz de su padre llamarlo, a tientas se acerca y se sostiene al abrigo de este mientras talla sus ojos logrando enfocar un poco más las formas, una pareja de adultos se encontraba junto al frente de sus padres, la mujer era muy bonita, eso sin duda alguna, el hombre, se veía más joven que su padre, lo que más llamaba la atención de estos, era la forma en la cual vestían, trajes negros con bordados blancos y dorados, al menos en cuanto al vestido de la mujer, pues el hombre igual portaba un traje que más viene era una especie de túnica, con una enorme “S” en el pecho, caso era la inicial de su nombre, ambos le miraban con una mirada que destilaba paz y una sonrisa diminuta delineaba los labios de ambos._

_No se asustó por nada, solo se retuvo a su padre y miro preocupado hacia donde él decía estaba el tal Kal, no veía nada, esa especie de “cuna” estaba más alta que el mismo, y eso que él se consideraba alto para su edad._

_-Bruce, dado a que siempre pides un hermano –vio la sonrisa de su padre tornarse divertida- y mamá y yo no podemos tener uno ahora mismo –la mano de su padre despeino sus cabellos negros, tan iguales a los suyos- mi amigo Jor-El –señalo al adulto que le inclino la cabeza como un saludo, gesto que el respondió de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su madre en la mente “modales Bruce”- ha tenido un pequeño hijo hace algunas semanas –comenta de forma despreocupada- dada la situación que en su momento sabrás, él y yo deseamos que en un futuro lo trates como a tu hermano menor –eso le hizo alzar la vista hacia su padre, tendría un hermano menor, uno que jugaría con el tanto como él quisiera y harían travesuras juntos a Alfred y a sus padres, eso le hizo ampliar solo un poco su sonrisa y la curiosidad por ya conocerle- la familia El y la familia Wayne han decidido que de este modo aun cuando no estemos relacionados por sangre, Kal-El y tú ahora son hermanos._

_Observo a los adultos y luego la que ahora sabia era una cuna, se acercó y esta de inmediato se “ajusto” a su altura, aunque no tanto pues el aun debía pararse de puntas para poder ver al pequeño bebe, rosado que dormía plácidamente con el que antes de que la luz apareciera, era su perro blanco de peluche, su super perro, como lo había conseguido él bebe, miro a su padre de reojo que sonreía y alzaba los hombros en una forma de decir, lo siento. Ese bebe, bueno, él bebe Kal como ahora iba a llamarlo, no, no su hermano Kal, tenía un fuerte agarre en su super perro, además, tenía una manta roja como la capa-servilleta que este llevaba puesta, solo que la manta del que ahora era su hermano, portaba la misma “S” que el hombre mayor junto a la cuna. Pero eso no le causaba impresión alguna, claro que no, eso le daba más curiosidad, extendió su mano y tomo a su superperro, haciendo que el pequeño bebe abriera sus ojos, sus grandes ojos azules y se moviera apenas un poco, enfocando su vista en él, haciendo que las mejillas de este se tiñeran rojizas al ver al bebe observarlo con clara curiosidad sin soltar a superperro._

_-es… es tan pequeño... –habia dicho, decir que era precioso, tal vez le iba a causar problemas, pero bueno, era mejor pensarlo que expresarlo._

_La suave risa de su madre le saco de sus pensamientos hacia la pequeña bola rosada que era su hermano – es por eso que desde ahora será tú debes protegerlo mi amado Bruce…_

_Observo a su madre unos segundos mientras la misma luz blanca los rodeaba de nuevo…_

 

Abrió los ojos ante la luz que le cegaba, había mucho polvo y sentía algo de dolor en el pecho, sentía claros raspones en algunas partes de su cuerpo, recordaba estar en un evento de caridad y de repente, todo era confusión y caos, más junto cuando él estaba por actuar, aquello simplemente se vino abajo con un fuerte sonido que retumbo las paredes del edificio, algunas bombas que cubrieron de inmediato todo de escombros en las entradas principales, e hicieron retumbar el techo que empezó a caer sobre las personas, lo último que escucho fue su nombre y a si mismo cayendo al suelo por un golpe punzante en su espalda.

 

-Bruce –escucho de nuevo su nombre, ya enfocaba al menos un poco mejor, pero todo era caos alrededor, llantos, gritos y sirenas a lo lejos- Bruce… -escucho de nuevo su nombre, haciendo que volteara y sintiera dolor en todo su cuerpo, arrancando una mueca que no debería haber mostrado a esta persona montada literalmente sobre su cuerpo, y sosteniendo los que el reconoció como grandes escombros de techo, que ni siquiera alcanzaron a tocarlo, pues estos eran sostenidos por al fuerte espalda del que por algunos veces había sido su pareja –¿está bien señor Wayne? Parece que necesita un poco de ayuda de Superman –le escucho decir, haciendo que frunciera el ceño, estúpido super hombre que le recordaba sus limitaciones, estúpido y sensual Kryptoniano que le molestaba cuando el sabia, que aun cuando le estuviera agradecido, él nunca iba a darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida.

 

-¡Jodete Clark! –se permitió gritar a su pareja que solo sonrió de lado ante la conocida reacción y le vio con un brillo especial en los ojos, como odiaba volverse vulnerable con esa mirada, siempre desde que recordaba, desde que ambos se habían conocido en metrópolis 2 años y medio atrás, había sentido que no solo conocía esa mirada, si no que literal, le desnudaba, no hablamos de ropa si no del alma –no necesito tu protección, ¡Quítate ya!

 

Trato de alejarse, mas antes de darse cuenta la capa roja los tapaba a ambos, mientras un Bruce vulnerable recibía el más cariñoso beso que esa situación ameritaba, bueno, sus pensamientos decían “maldito superhombre, estúpido Clark” pero su corazón mandaba y retumbaba junto del Kryptoniano que se sentía menos preocupado ahora que Bruce estaba de mal genio, aun con el accidente previo, pues eso significaba que él estaba completamente bien, y anunciaba que no importaba cuanto Bruce detestara que le ayudara, él siempre iba de algún modo a estar agradecido por esto.

 

-Bruce… -separo sus labios de los ajenos y miro las mejillas sonrojadas del menor- me alegra que estés mejor –dijo de forma baja, luego le vio levantarse y mover hacia un lado los escombros, mientras le cargaba estilo princesa.

 

“Estupendo” Kryptoniano, estaba pero completamente loco si creía que iba a poder seducirle los siguientes días, iba a dejarlo en completa abstinencia, solo por haberle humillado de tal forma, él no era una princesa… él era Batman.

 

**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, tanto como a mi al escribirla.


End file.
